


An Unnecessarily Edgy Moomin Story

by Neverbroth



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hell is unleashed, Little my will be a little shit, M/M, Magic Powers, Snorkmaiden is a lesbian and trans, Snufkin is gay and trans, Someone dies but doesn't, fuck man, i really don't know how to describe this, kinda edgy, magical girl shit, okay so, so jot that the fuck down, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverbroth/pseuds/Neverbroth
Summary: "What the hell is this shit"- God herself"It's Kinda like homestuck but its not."- Jesus"What the fuck have you done to my art"- Tove Jansson.A story I cooked up in. Like. Two days. It may get wild. May not. My understanding of the moomins is both vast and nothing at the same time. Don't expect anything good from this and I know no one wanted this.





	An Unnecessarily Edgy Moomin Story

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to hell motherfuckers! This is going to be updating very slowly so I'm sorry in advance. Also how I write is fucking gibberish so sorry again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Hell mother fuckers. Night is Eternal and Snufkin galaxy brains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucks ass! I'm bad a writing. Especially at night ;w;.

Spring had finally come to Moomin Valley. It was quiet, too quiet. No birds were singing. No whistle of Snufkins harmonica. Just silence. Moomin awoke with a stretch and looked around the room. It was dark. How odd. He walked over to the window and opened it slightly. The moon stayed high in the sky, frozen there by some unknown means. His clock however read 7:00 am.  
"Huh! Could've sworn it was day. Maybe my clock's wrong.."  
He walked over to it and lifted it gently. 7:01 am. He took it downstairs where he went to find another clock that was hopefully right. After minutes of searching all read the exact same time. 7:05 am. Peculiar. Moomin shrugged it off. Someone must've come in during winter and changed all the clocks! That's all. He placed his clock back down after getting back to his room. Then he noticed a shape in the corner.  
"Uh..hello?"  
    "There you are Moomin! I saw your window was open...forgive me for letting myself in"  
"Snufkin!"  
Moomin ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Snufkin chuckled quietly as he did. The two friends embraced for awhile before they let go of each other. 

"Snufkin I just woke up and it's terrible, someone reset all our clocks!"

     "I'm afraid no one did, Moomin. I came last night and the moon was high in the sky, I awoke this morning and it was still there. Odd isn't it?" 

"W-what? Snufkin what do you mean?" He tilted his head to the side, confused. How could it be night all the time? Well if Snufkin told him it must be true. Why would Snufkin lie to him? He walked to the window once more. The moon stayed in it's place. Not even thinking to move an inch. The clouds also kept their place. It was as if time had decided that it had, had enough of whatever was going on and took a rest. Now there was only the night sky. Moomin looked back to his friend who stood beside him now, joining him in staring out into the darkness of Moomin Valley. The door behind them opened. 

  "What are you two doing? Can't you see it's nighttime?" Little My rubbed her eyes as she walked towards the pair. 

"I'm afraid it isn't night, Little My. Snufkin says the sky has been like this all night."

   "That's ridiculous! Even for you Moomin!" 

She huffed and hoisted herself up so that she could see out the window better. Snufkin stepped aside, allowing her more room to gesture wildly like he expected her to do in a moment. She stared out the window, quizzically, her tiny hands grasping the windowsill as she leaned her head out. 

    "Why aren't the clouds moving?"

"I invite you to take a guess, Little My"

     "Oh shut it, Snufkin!"

She waved her hands above her head before jumping off the window sill and onto the floor.

      "Well Night-Shmite, I'm hungry! I'm going to go get something to eat. You two have fun staring at the stars."

She stormed off, the sound of pots and pans moving signaled the awakening of Moominmama. Moomin sighs and looks to his friend.

"Come on. We might as well eat right?"

Snufkin only nods and shuts the window. An odd thing he does is close the ncurtains but Moomin takes no notice of it. They walk downstairs in silence. They're greeted with the sound of conversation. 

   "Now my dear. Tell me what you saw again?"

"Oh Moominmama it was terrible! It was a large shadow with big red eyes, I was coming over to see if any of your clocks had been wrong too. Gosh I'm so lucky I made it here when I did!"  Snorkmaiden was sitting on a stool, her head in her hands. 

Snufkin tensed up. No one noticed though because Moomin's attention was now on Snorkmaiden. He ran to her side and hugged her as Little My crossed her arms.

    "Are you sure it wasn't your imagination? It is pretty dark out there."

"I'm certain, Little My! It was terrible. So terrible!" 

She began to cry. Little My rolled her eyes as Snufkin walked forward. 

    "Did it say anything to you?"

"What?"

    "Did it say anything to you." 

He seemed more insistent that time around. His ears were flattened against his head and his fists where tightly curled into fists. She tilted her head. What kind of question was that? Everyone seemed confused of why he would ask this. 

   "Snufkin have you lost your mind?"

Little My walks up to him and crosses her arms once more.

    "I have not!"

He retorts angrily, ausing Little My to take a step back.

   "Snorkmaiden did it say anything to you. Anything at all. If it did please. Tell us."

"I..I don't believe so"

He sighs. It was one of relief. Moominmama looks to Moomin who only shrugs. Snufkin was hard to understand sometimes.

    "I have seen these monsters before. Very rarely but the sight of them is no good. If they speak to you though it's even worse. I'm afraid..we are trapped in some sort of time rift. These creatures only appear during one. I have been stuck in one once and it wasn't pleasant. It took weeks to get out. With how fast this set in. I worry it may take months."

 "How did you get trapped in one?"

Moomin asks. Snufkin never told him of this before!

   "I was travelling South when it happened. It was a dark night, much like this one. That time though I had help from someone. I'm afraid he may not be here to save us this time around."

"What are we to do then?" Moominmama asked. There was nothing but worry in her voice. 

    "I..am not sure. Last time he got me out and even then that was when I was nearly running out of food. From what I remember he was a very fickle man. Mischievous. He only enjoys watching at first."

The other four in the room exchange glances. Then there's a slam against the door.


End file.
